8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Science Team Super Five
The Science Team Super Five (サイアンスチームスーパー五 Saiansu Chīmu Sūpā Gō) are an elite team of super sentai in the Atomic Robo series. They work for Big Science Incorporated, a Japanese affiliate of Tesladyne. They are currently a group of five philanthrophic enviromentalists who were strictly trained by Dr. Yumeno to fight and fend off creatures known as Biomega. They constantly trained based on combat simulations and studied archived footage of the creatures' behaviour, but never had any real experience in fighting them prior to their introduction. Following the classic super sentai fashion, each team member has stereotypical traits and personalities that relate to their color, and have specific teamwork attitudes and values required for them to succeed in their battles. Story Team Members *'Dr. Okita Hokuto' (沖田 北斗 Okita Hokuto) is Guardian Red, the acting spokesperson and leader of the team. His project is to engineer a new photo-voltaic technique to quadruple the efficiency of solar panels. *'Dr. Shima Kouji' (耕二 島 Shima Kōji) is Guardian Blue, and the stoic second member of the team. His project is to work on a portable, scalable water filtration and recycling system that can be used for impoverished and drought-stricken areas. *'Dr. Tachibana Sayoko' (橘 小夜子 Tachibana Sayoko) is Guardian Pink, and the voice of reason for the team. Her project is to engineer programmable viruses to create nanomachines. *'Dr. Tokita Kosaku' (時田 耕筰 Tokita Kosaku) is Guardian Yellow, and the team's comic relief. His project is to modify staple crops so they can be sustainable across nearly all latitudes. *'Dr. Haruta Ryu' (春田 龍 Haruta Ryū) is Guardian Green, and is the stoic of the team. His project is to design probes that could search for exo-biology under the surface of Europa, one of Jupiter's moons. Technology Each Guardian donned a special suit called Reflex Armor, made of a meta-material computational fabric. The suits are mentioned to have a stopping power of an inch of lead, bestowed many strength and sensory enhancements, and is linked up to the Big Science headquarters to constantly monitor each team member's health. The downside was that that each suit was very costly to make (900 million yen), and though they seem like an ideal choice for practical use, require fifty hours of maintenance for each hour the suits remains operational. Besides the suits, the members are able to pilot a prototype giant mobile suit, dubbed Mecha Robo. Because it's size and mass, the mobile suit cannot balance its weight evenly, and has trouble moving, requiring assisted manual movement of each limb by some of the teammates. It's mobility is further hampered by the fact that it's attached to a main hub via a colossal cord connected to its back. Furthermore, its systems are riddled with many faults, causing it to also require manual assistance. The Mecha Robo also wields a rail gun proportional to its size, which is carried by helicopter. The rail gun, actually a modified prototype small payload orbital launch vehicle, was borrowed from the Institute of Space and Astronautical Science. The gun itself draws a humongous amount of power from all of Japan's nuclear power plants, and due to it being released all at once, causes the gun to be only used once due to the amount of energy melting the entire gun. Category:Atomic Robo